The invention relates to a conveying device.
There is known a conveying device (DE patent 1,231,624) which serves as a conveyor for plates or panes, in particular panes of glass, and wherein the means of conveyance is made of two chains which in each instance form a closed loop in two parallel and vertical planes at some distance apart and are driven around, as well as of striplike dogs or supports which in each instance are held by a chain at either end and extend perpendicular to the plane of the loops formed by the chains. Holders designed as suction cups, which are displaceable with respect to the means of conveyance and serve for receiving and holding the plates, are attached to the supports.
No special demands are made regarding the precision of movement of the holders in this known conveying device nor, indeed, could they be achieved because the chains forming the means of conveyance, owing to the articulated connection of a plurality of chain links in longitudinal direction or direction of conveyance, require considerable play and hence result in correspondingly great inaccuracy. The deviations occurring here are also dependent upon the position in which the respective holder actually finds itself, relative for example to a driven return wheel.
In addition, the production of a metal conveyor belt of stainless steel and the welding of the two ends, for the formation of an endless conveyor belt, is likewise known in principle (DE-OS 3,109,797).